Anaïs (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Paris, France; formerly | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Claws | Citizenship = French | Citizenship2 = Saharan Cat People | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, spy; formerly Queen of Saharan Cat People | Education = | Origin = Queen of a lost "cat civilization" of the Saharan Cat People. | PlaceOfBirth = Sahara | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Mike McKone | First = Fantastic Four #541 | HistoryText = Origin Anaïs, exiled queen of a lost cat civilization in the Sahara and last survivor of the Saharan Cat People. Les Heroes de Paris & The Thing She is part of Les Heroes de Paris, a French super-team joined by the Thing when this one had decided to leave his country since the Civil War. Later, Anaïs and the Thing followed the trail on an Hydra base on Docteur Q's intel. After a quick battle, the terrorists were taken into custody by French Police officers. She had a crush of The Thing, even if this one had already a girl-friend in the USA. Le Bureau Discret & X-Force Anaïs was next being seen chased on the rooftops of Montmartre by X-Force member Fantomex in hopes of drawing out the other remaining Le Bureau Discret members. As Anaïs used her incredible cat-like speed pouncing from roof to roof, MeMe managed to land a liquid tracer on her back so Cable could shoot her with a suspended animation bullet to simulate symptoms of death. Waiting in the shadows, the members of Le Bureau Discret did come to find Anaïs's body in an alleyway. With the help of Le Necrogateur who can read the last thoughts of the deceased, as they tried to patch together what happened, they were ambushed by X-Force, with Fantomex taking out most of the group in order to capture Le Necro. They then teleported out with Anaïs still rendered unconscious. | Powers = *'Feline Control:' Anaïs can mentally command cats, and every type of feline, from the smallest cat to the most vicious lion. Among other things, she can make them attack a target. Cats seems also to regroup around her. *'Telepathic Cloaking:' She was said to be "invisible to psychics". *'Superhuman' (or peak) Agility: She was said by Fantomex to have "L'agilité incroyable" ("Incredible agility"). The extent of this is unknown. *'Heightened Senses:' Anaïs seems to possess powerful senses, at least her senses of smell and hearing, as MeMe was used to approach her, due to her having no sweating, breat or pheromones to be detected. **''Sixth Sense:'' She was able to feel being stalked before smelling it. *'Superhuman' (or peak) Speed: She was able to outrun Fantomex quite easily. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It is unknown if the lost cat civilization she is allegedly in exile from is in anyway related with previously established cat civilizations. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cat People Category:Saharan Cat People Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Precognition